Titannica Wiki Formatting
Titannica Wiki Formatting sets out the in-page formatting used by Titannica to keep pages tidy and conforming to a single standard of editing. Type Styles Bold Bold should be used for the title of the page, as well as special emphasis within a page (and should be used sparingly). Italics Italics (Italics) should be used for the titles of various media (Audio / Print / Video). For example: :The Keep of the Lich-Lord (book) :The Daily Telegraph (newspaper) :The Empire Strikes Back (film) :99 Luftballons (song) :Doctor Who (television show) Italics should be placed outside a link, for example: :Knights of Doom Capitalization Capitial letters should be used for the following: :Names of places (Fang, Silverton) :Names of people (Gereth Yaztromo, Zanbar Bone) :Titles of authority (Headman, Chief, King) :Names of animals (Giant Spider, Lynx) :Names of races (Elf, Human) :Names of monsters (Zombie, Wight) Trades (blacksmith, jeweller, assassin, thief) are presented in lower case letters, as are everyday objects or general classifications of things (plant, animal, monster, tree). Attributes For the standard three attributes use the following code: :skill :stamina :luck is also the modifying tag for the non-standard, gamebook-specific attributes thus: :honour, becomes: :honour Quotes For short quotes of a sentence or less use speech marks (" ") and italics ('' ). :"''This is a short quotation." For those of two or more sentences use the quotation mark up and italics: : Referencing The references are always at the foot of the page should be set out thus: : See Also :*List here :*internal wiki links :*to relevant pages : External Links :*List here :*external links to :* and other :*websites : References : Puffin Gamebooks To reference a Puffin Fighting Fantasy gamebook, simply use the following: : or : with the Puffin/''Sorcery!'' number of the book replacing the "#" symbol. When referencing a paragraph from one of the gamebooks, the following system should be used: : - 38, 147 which looks like this: :Knights of Doom - 38, 147 For two or more books to one reference use the following system: : - 38, 147; - 56 which looks like this: :Knights of Doom - 38, 147; Curse of the Mummy - 56 Referencing something other than a paragraph entry (in the case of Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World and Out of the Pit, the first number is the larger format edition and the second number after the backslash the same reference in the smaller format edition): : - Map; - 515; - p.9; - p.7/14 If you are referencing an illustration, reference thus: : - 150 (illustrated) If you are referencing stats, reference thus: : - 150 (stats) Or both: : - 150 (stats & illustrated) Note: The reference should always appear after the full stop (.here), comma (,here) or the point in the sentenceor here at which the referenced information ends. Wizard-Only Gamebooks To reference the new Fighting Fantasy gamebooks published only by Wizard, use the following: : ... for Eye of the Dragon : ... for Bloodbones : ... for Howl of the Werewolf : ... for Stormslayer : ... for Night of the Necromancer : ... for Blood of the Zombies Referencing a paragraph is the same as with the Puffin books. : - 78 for: :Bloodbones - 78 Magazines ''Warlock'' To reference an issue of Warlock simply use the following: : - p.47 replacing # with the issue number: : - p.47 which looks like this: :Warlock Issue 3 - p.47 ''White Dwarf'' : 42 (June 1983) "Open Box" (p.16-17) Other To reference a non-''Warlock''/''White Dwarf'' magazine article, use the following: :Magazine Title 42 (June 1983) "Article title" (p.16-17) Online Article or Message Board Post Create an outside link to the post using single square brackets along with the URL: :http://games.groups.yahoo.com/group/Rebuilding_Titan/message/503 Then add the details in the following manner: :Post 503 at Rebuilding Titan Should more than one reference mention the same board or website, only the first reference has the link to the wikia article on that board/site. Templates :For a list of all the referencing templates, see Template List Images Please add the following to an uploaded image: : Description :A picture of Oldoran Zagor. : Links Plurals With plurals, simply link as follows with the 's' outside the brackets: :Humans or thus when a 's' is not used: :Wolves Date When referencing at date: :282AC Building/Organisation When referencing a non-specific building/organisation within a city: :Thieves' Guild Differentiation This is required when more than one page would be using the same title. When including a term within brackets (), capitals are only used for Monster names, place names, and the names of people: *Fangs of Fury (volcano) *Ivy (Troll) *Ivy (plant) *Seas of Blood (book) *Eye of the Dragon (text) Nicknames A character's main page in the wikia is based on their known name, not including any "descriptors". So, "Gregory the Axeman" is linked as Gregory the Axeman. In the case of nicknames or secret identities, these are included in speech-marks: "Blaster" Babbet. Categories :see Category Tree for list Please tag newly created pages with relevant categories. See Also References Category:Titannica Maintenance